Zoey
Zoey, labeled the Dumb Cheerleader, was a contestant on Total Drama Tour of the World. She was placed on Team Amazon, and later made the team merge. She returns for Total Drama Tour of the Seas on the Orange team with fellow returnee Abby. She later makes the new team merge and is put on Team Dynamite. Zoey is played by HR. Biography Zoey was always dumb. This made people constantly joke about her as she gets every test question wrong usually. This made Zoey shy but she never would say anything about it. Until one day in 6th grade she took a stand and showed she was nice and caring and not just a dumb person. After the day she showed her colors no one made fun of her since, and the people who used to make fun of her started to help her at school. All that learning kinda paid off as she didn't held back for the 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, or 10th grade. Before she could enter the 11th grade she auditioned for TDOW, and got in it. Coverage Total Drama Tour of the World Welcome Back To Camp Wawankwa Zoey arrives and Chris announced that the first challenge is going to be drawing one of the contestant of the 'Total Drama' series sibling and Zoey, idiotically,says that she doesn't know any of the contestant's sibling then Chris tells Zoey to make up the character. Zoey then starts cheering on her team and they finish with an entry of Harold's older brother, Gerry, sending them to last place. Zoey voted,and was safe from elimination. Abby then got eliminated first. Who's Your Mummy? Zoey first makes her appearrance at the challenge where she asks what to do the reeds they have to use to weave a boat.Zoey then asks,idioticlly as usual,what does weave means,Chris then explains it to her.Zoey quickily learns how to weave.Zoey later finds out that they have to find a camel,before finishing Team Amazon's boat.Later,Zoey figures out how to get a camel to their boat by grunting.Zoey then grunts again,causing the camel to get into the boat.Zoey starts paddling,after awhile she says "It's so slow!?" Then Chase and her,starts paddling making them gain speed.Chase then wins for their team,then Zoey hugs him.Bronwyn then gets eliminated from Team Chris. Trivia and Pursuits Zoey is first seen enjoying herself in first class.Chris announces the challenge is to jump off the plane in the majestic redwood forest,because the plane cannot land with the long redwood trees.After jumping,Zoey gets stuck along with AJ.Zoey starts to struggle,luckily Zach comes to the rescue and frees them.Zoey thanks Zach with a hug.AJ then stick his tounge out at Quinn,Quinn follows up by putting the loser sign.Zoey tries to help by putting the loser sign,the only thing is it's backwards.AJ then thanks her,and she hugs him.In the conffesional,Zoey starts to say that Quinn said something mean to her but the camera cuts before she can finish her sentace.After Quinn decided to go for a walk,Zoey left to get firewood but is shortly interrupted by indians.Zoey is now being chase by indians,the indians shooting arrows but missing.The indians missing attempt to shoot Zoey comes to an end when Zoey gets shot in the leg.Chris announces the second part of the challenge,answering trivia question of Total Drama.Zoey then answers the question,and earns twelve points for her team.Chase also answers the question,boosting them up to twenty-four points.Zoey is in the middle of the forest and yells for help,she then notices her leg is bleeding.A mysterios indian takes her away.Zoey comes back to the contestants with indian clothes she also had a bow and arrow.AJ asks her where she was,Zoey answers him by saying "The forest.".Quinn then giggles and calls Zoey a loser.Zoey gets angry and gets out her bow and puts an arrow in it,Zoey then shoots it backwards.Zoey then asks why is Quinn mean to her all the time,in the conffesional.After the conffesional,Zoey asks everybody if she should put her old clothes back.Quinn tells her that she would look bad anyways,Zoey doesn't respond.The challenges ends,after a long wait,and she discovers her team got second place.Seth,gets eliminated from Team Chris. Can't Help Falling In Louvre Zoey is first seen lost in the Lourve,when Chris shouts to tell her to turn in the challenge(putting a song that best fits Lindsay). Zoey, then changes into a red dress and says that's perfect for Paris. Zoey finaly finds the exit,and decides to go to the eifel tower but says "Infel" tower instead of eifel. Zoey exclaims that Paris is beautiful,AJ and Jackson agrees. Thanks to Destinee,Jackson,Chase,and herself wins first place for their team.Boo is then eliminated from Team Victory. The London Eyes Is Always Watching Chris announces the challenge,being re-wrighting the ending of the London episode of TDWT. Zoey turns in her entry,and confesses in the confessional that she really likes AJ but can't intefere with a relationship.Zoey wanted to ask AJ something, but is interrupted by Quinn by her glaring at her.In the bonus challenge,Chris asks her how many episodes did Heather didn't haver wig on Zoey answers 6 but the correct anwers was 12 making her out of the bonous challenge. Chase wins the immunity idol,for winning the bonous challenge, making Team Amazon the winner. For the writing challenge, Zoey gets a 9.5/10 for her story. Alejandro is then eliminated from Team Chris. What Happens In Vegas, Makes Good TV Zoey admits to AJ that she likes him,she then kisses him because she wanted to do it all along and never had a chance to. Quinn then storms into first class, yelling at her because of the kiss.Zoey is not seen in the episode for a long time, but finally appears in her bed frowining.Zoey is not seen for the rest epidode, after her walking out of her bed.Her Team Amazon is up for elimination, and the sent Herman home. Niagara LOL's Zoey does the challenge, by making Bridgette in her wedding dress,and is safe from elimination. Zoey rarely does anything in this episode. Javier is then eliminated. Traversing Transylvania Zoey introduces her self to the newcomer, Samuel. Chris announces that the safe contestants are vampires, and if you catch a contestant who isn't safe you get a bonous. Zoey gets into a vampire costume,a red and black dress with fake campire teeth, and asks everyone if they think she looks cute in her costume. Zoey, thinking she can get advantage, captures herself because you can an advantage for the merge by capturing yourself but is told by AJ that it is for the ones voted out. Destinee then wins for her team. Enrique is then voted out. Return To Total Drama Action The Amazons wins the challenge, making Team Victory and Team Chris send a person from each team.AJ decides to make an alliance with Zoey,Quinn, and Brandon but Quinn disagrees because she is in it.Zoey doesn't appear in the rest of the episode.Alexander and Zeke are eliminate from both teams. Good On Ya, Mate The merge happens, and Zoeys says that today's her birthday Brandon hugs her and she hugs back. AJ reminds her of the alliance, but as usual Zoey forgets but then AJ reminds her again and she remembers. Zoey then compliments Quinn for her being strong, but she takes it the wrong way causing Zoey to cry. Later in the episode, Chris gets Destinee,AJ, and Quinn into season two.Zoey congratulate them and sighs because she didn't get to be in season two.Zach is then eliminated. Jamaican Me Look Bad Zoey is up for elimination, due to not jumping off the cliff. Zoey gets the last barfbag, sending Jackson home. Don't Probe Me, Bro! Zoey only appears in the elimination, stating that she missed a lot. After, alot of re-votes, Quinn is eliminated. A Taste of Season Two Zoey doesn't appear. New York Pity Zoey gets eliminated due to her user being on hiatus. Totally Dramatic Finale Zoey returns, and is put on the jury. She votes Destinee, the winner of Total Drama Tour of the World. Total Drama Tour of the Seas TBC Total Drama Tour of the Games TBC﻿ Audition Tape Zoey: Hello!My name Zoey and I'm really good at art!*starts drawing* Zoey's Little Brother: Zoey,what are you doing?*goes up to Zoey's picture* Zoey: Um,I'm auditioning for Total Drama Tour of the World. Little Bro: What is that? Zoey: It's a reality T.V show. Little Bro: You're going to be famous!? Zoey: I think*finishes picture* Little Bro: Can I be famous,too.*admiring the picture of a really cute cat* Zoey: Only if you can get into a T.V show or movie. Little Bro: Ooh!*goes outside with camera,and it cuts* Trivia *Zoey and Quinn fought over AJ in the beginning of the first season but Quinn got him.﻿ *Zoey is one of the eight contestants to participate in both seasons so far. *Zoey made the merge in the first season and didn't in the second season. *Credit goes to EBGR for making Zoey's picture. *Zoey is based of HR's real name. Gallery See Also Category:Females Category:Females Category:Contestants Category:Team Dynamite Category:Team Amazon Category:Season 1 Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Season 3 Contestants Category:Screaming Gamers Category:Returnee Category:Team Action